All I Need
by Etain Hawk
Summary: Shizuru was sure she'd get something special for her birthday, but she hadn't expected a lap dance and the most memorable night in her entire life. Shizuru/Natsuki, Lemons, One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Mai-Hime and its characters belong to Sunrise. The thought makes me sad.

**Warnings:** Sex… need I say more?

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, even though I was going to work on my main story's next chapter… Well, school happened, I got lazy and started three other fics. I began writing this one a week ago because I had realized Shizuru's birthday was coming so I hurried to finish it today and post it on time. It's late in my country and I'm sleepy so I won't bother checking for any grammar/spelling mistakes (read at your own risk lol). I hope it's not horrible. Anyways, Happy Birthday Shizuru! Enjoy your Natsuki :D

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The taxi driver kept giving us amused yet knowing looks through the entire ride back home. And, I must admit, he had a very good reason for doing so. I wouldn't exactly call our romantic involvement 'subtle'.<p>

I knew that after having experienced the power of Natsuki's charm for hours, whether it was intentional or not on her part, it would be difficult to keep my hands off her, but I had no idea it would be _that _hard. I do imagine that the way the two of us were practically fighting on the backseat was probably quite comical. Natsuki, blushing in that adorable manner of hers, was desperately trying to push me to the far end of the seat as a pretext not to embarrass her any further. Her efforts were suspiciously ineffective. As for me… well, I was too busy ignoring her attempts and trying to press my lips to hers with equal desperation.

And could anyone blame me, I wondered. The blue cotton dress I had made her wear for the occasion complimented her slim body, hugging her hips and waist like a second skin and bringing out her forest green eyes. Not to mention the way the long dress cut along her left thigh would ride a little every now and then, revealing a generous amount of creamy skin. Having to put up with looking, holding hands and the occasional peck on the lips hadn't proven to be enough as I found myself longing for more, possibly later that night. All in all, Natsuki had willingly agreed to be my eye-candy for an entire evening. I almost felt bad for being so persistent, but that had been one birthday wish fulfilled so I just eased up and enjoyed it.

Thank goodness the expensive restaurant Natsuki had taken me to was only five or so minutes away from our apartment. Otherwise, we were risking giving the poor man on front seat a show, I thought as the car took a quick turn and I recognized our street. If anything, he seemed to realize that we were in a hurry to get in our bed… though I doubted there would be much sleeping.

After what seemed like forever the vehicle stopped and, in lightning speed, both of us unbuckled our seatbelts and each of us gave the other a look that said '_About time!'_. I hastily started rummaging through my purse and pulled out the first paper I got my fingers on. I all but stuck it right in the driver's nose. Mouthing a quick 'Sorry' I grabbed the car door's handle, my mind already going through different images and scenes of what was about to happen in the following hour.

The man just nodded and, after giving us a wink, started the engine again. As I pulled Natsuki out of the car with me I heard him whispering to himself 'Ah, kids these days…' and resisted the urge to snort out loud.

'You have no idea…' I thought in a momentary burst of embarrassment. He did have a point.

As soon as the vehicle had disappeared behind the far corner Natsuki and I instinctively turned to each other. My crimson met her emerald and I held back a content sigh as I stared back in her gorgeous lust-filled yet gentle, loving eyes and her sculpted pale face.

As clichéd as it sounded, each time I looked at her in that way felt exactly the same as the first time I saw her, two years ago, back when she was still the infamous 'Ice Princess' that never allowed herself to get close to someone. I would feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, my heart would increase its beat and a tingling heat would spread all over my whole body.

And that was how I felt right then, as if I was reliving my first meeting with her, when I had realized that there was something special about that dark haired girl. I was… happy.

I snapped out of my thoughts only to see that Natsuki had gotten closer. She looked slightly unsure. I could understand that – after all, it wasn't long since we had become lovers. My birthday was our first… special day we got to spend as a couple and I could tell that Natsuki was nervous… She had tried so hard to make this day wonderful for me, I couldn't help but feel blessed for being the one person in the entire world to carry her heart with me, just like she owned mine.

"Natsuki," I smiled deviously "I think it is about time I received my present, don't you think?"

Much to my pleasure she returned my smile, her bright eyes sparkling in a certain _I-have-a-surprise-for-you_ way... My God, that gaze only fueled my desires even further. I wanted to touch, taste, feel…

'Now, now… what is going in that head of yours, my silly little daredevil.' I thought as I made a step towards her.

"Hmm, maybe you're right," she spoke, her husky voice a bit shaky from the cold. Why were we still standing outside in the cold when we could be _warming up _inside? "You've been so patient today… I have something _special _planned for you tonight"

My, my… She was usually way too shy about our relationship. Since when had my Natsuki become so bold? Nevertheless, the thought was rather… arousing…

"Really? Would you mind if I take a… _peek_?" I continued our little play of words, enjoying the calm before the storm… a rather

As I had expected, her blush returned adorning her face in my most favourite shade of pink. Her confident eyes never left mine though.

In a quick, fluid movement she closed the short gap between us. Her lips were only an inch away from mine, her warm and soothing breath running over my skin... I shivered.

"That depends…"

"On what?" I asked as I slowly started leaning in, my eyelids closing.

'Why are you stalling? It's my birthday!' I whined inwardly, desperate for contact, when my expected kiss didn't come.

"On how much you want it," she flashed a crooked grin and took a swift step back, leaving me trying to kiss the air before me. "And on whether you can catch up."

With that she turned around and started walking to the front door, a small flirty smile playing on her lips.

'Not fair.' my childish self-consciousness yammered.

I sighed, not sure if I should have been laughing at her corniness or hurrying to catch up to her… not that I minded the little roleplay – it was cute, especially coming from her.

"Natsuki! Don't be mean." I pouted, deciding on the latter and followed suit, the sound made by my heels echoing across the dark street. There was nobody around and that probably was the reason I could barely wait to get inside.

As soon as she stopped in front of the locked door Natsuki bent down, making me stop in my tracks and blush like an idiot while trying not to stare at the nice view she was providing, and pulled a silk midnight blue garter off her long leg. I gulped. Since when had she got such a _sexy _sense in dressing?

Deciding to openly express my thoughts on the sight I opened my mouth to speak.

"Natsuki, how di—"

Everything I wanted to say next, however, got stuck in my throat… quite literally, when my beautiful girlfriend yet again proved that she could be unpredictable. She turned around to face me, her eyes burning intently like two small flames, and grabbed my shoulders in a tight grip, pulling me in. My body pressed hers against the door and our lips met.

Having completely forgotten about the garter I returned her kiss passionately, my hands on her hips, mind already spinning…

One thing was for sure though. This girl didn't need lip gloss. She tasted… I couldn't really describe it… Maybe we were just too deeply involved with each other, but I just couldn't help but feel that every part of her, be it her body, her taste, her smell, her face seemed so perfect, felt so right… like something that indirectly had always been a part of my life. By the way she responded to my touches and movements and by the way she had always looked at me with that shy admiration in her gaze, I could only guess that she felt the same way.

I gently grazed my teeth over her lower lip, silently asking for permission, and she obliged willingly… all _too_ willingly, I thought in my almost drunken state as I slipped my tongue in her mouth and explored every corner of it… like I had done many times before, although all of them always felt new, different…

As our kissing slowly started to become sloppier and needier I sensed her right hand moving to unlock the door. Funnily enough, we didn't break the kiss and she patiently tinkered with the keys for a few moments before actually managing to find out which the correct one was and inserting it in the lock.

With a satisfying _click _the door opened and we both gave out pleased moans. Without wasting more time I urgently pushed Natsuki through the entrance, kicking the door closed with the tip of my heel. Now, if I could only figure out where the bedroom was…

It turned out that I didn't need to bother as the blue haired girl took the lead and pulled me along. I moaned in pleasure as she sucked in my tongue while we stumbled across the corridor. She sure knew how to make me forget everything that had been on my mind.

"You're… mmh… very enthusiastic today…" I mumbled between licks and nibs. I caught the sound of a door opening. We were entering another room.

"I want you to remember it… aagh… A-and maybe even make you look forward to your next—nahh… birthday…" she said while effectively spinning us around, changing our positions. She was now pushing me as I slowly walked backwards.

"Mmm… What do you-?"

Once again, I was taken aback by her actions. She pushed me, this time applying more force, and the back of my knees hit something soft… Yet it was enough to make me trip and land with a yelp on a comfy chair, positioned right in front of our bed as it turned out.

"Don't worry…" Natsuki cooed. She had intentionally fallen down with me and was now straddling my legs. I could feel the heat radiating from her mid-section and it only drove my sex-drive further as I squirmed under her weight, cursing the damn dresses for the lack of skin-to-skin contact.

I raised my head to get a better look over her shoulder. Indeed, we were in the bedroom, but it was barely recognizable. The usually brightly lit room was now completely dark, safe for the moonlight coming in a thin line between the curtains. I could faintly see a few candles scattered around on the floor.

A sudden thought occurred to me and my lips curved into a crooked grin.

"Natsuki, have you been watching romantic movies without me?"

In spite the faint color that immediately appeared on her cheeks her seductive expression did not falter.

"Oh, shut up…" she hissed teasingly before attacking my lips again.

I wasn't quite pleased with the lack of a proper reply, but kept it to myself and, instead, focused on ravaging her mouth, enjoying the feeling of our tongues battling for dominance. This was like an aphrodisiac for me.

Even though my mind was a haze of arousal I somehow felt my hands being lifted off her hips. I wanted to protest, but her impatient love bite on my lower lip made me decide against it. Natsuki slowly guided my hands behind the chair's back and clasped my wrists together. Somewhere in the back of my consciousness I wondered why she was so eager to keep my hands in place… I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

In one quick twist of her fingers my wrists were tied together by something soft and thin… The garter? Now, that explained everything.

"You little devil…" I laughed as the girl pulled her lips away from mine, leaving a tiny teasing gap between us. "Since when did you become such a trickster? You're full of surprises today…"

"A surprise?" She repeated while getting off my lap, her hot center grazing slowly over my thighs, making my breath hitch. "I'm just getting started."

I peered at her quizzically, my eyes clouded with the growing lust.

"Show me then."

And that was the beginning of a looong night.

Natsuki just flashed that adorable yet sexy smile of hers and turned backward, walking away from me.

First, she lighted all of the candles on the ground as I had thought she would, thus making a dim source of light. That, combined with the gleam of moonlight and the quivering shadows caused by the candles, created an almost mystical setting, Natsuki looking more like a beautiful magical creature rather than an ordinary human.

After that, her form moved… no, _floated_ to the other side of the room, to where our sound system was installed. With a _beep _it was turned on and music began playing. I carefully listened to the odd mix of sounds, trying to decipher whether it was one of my own CDs. The gentle sound of an acoustic guitar, subtle Oriental-style drumming, slow, slinky electronic beats, the steady, erotic female chants and sighs somewhere in the background…

Well, let's just say that the music fitted the atmosphere and helped me get the idea of what my beloved had in mind… The thought only made the heat in my lower body increase tenfold and I began rubbing my legs together in a desperate attempt to create some form of friction to relieve the tingling between my legs.

I felt a few drops of sweat rolling down my forehead and got slightly ashamed. She hadn't even begun doing what I was hoping she would... Oh, this girl… She could make my blood boil and my body long for hers without even trying too hard. It was pathetic and yet… I liked that feeling in an almost masochistic way.

With darkened eyes I watched hungrily as she faced her back against me and reached her hand to the zipper behind. Slowly, painfully so even, she pulled it down, revealing more and more of her lithe back with every centimeter. She stopped midway and turned her head around to look at me. Her emeralds flashed and she grinned at my mesmerized facial expression before abandoning the zipper and bending down to take off her shoes.

I suppressed a pleading whine. She was being that slow on purpose! I made a mental note to _punish _her for that later…

Once the pair of shoes were disposed of Natsuki threw me another look in which I managed to catch a hint embarrassment, making me melt in my seat at the display of cuteness despite the exciting nature of the entire situation. Being unsure of herself after all this time spent together, after going this far… What a silly girl…

"Natsuki, you don't need to be ashamed of anything…" I smiled warmly, ignoring the heat in my body, concentrating on her and her alone, trying to show her how I felt. "You don't have to do this for me. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy too."

"It's okay," she whispered huskily, her eyes full of adoration, her lips returning my smile with equal warmth, resolve melting away. "I want to…"

And after this simple exchange of words Natsuki pulled the straps of the dress down her shoulders and slowly shook the entire thing off her body, until it fell to her feet. She stepped out and kicked the piece of clothing away. After that she turned around and moved closer to my position, closer to the light, allowing me to marvel her slim figure, covered only by her undergarments – a pair of silk black panties with pretty lacework and a transparent bra that gave me a clear view of her hard nipples.

I stared at her just like a firm believer seeing an angel in person. And to be honest, she did look like an angel. Long, fit legs and cute feet… Slender waist… Modest yet perky breasts… Straight shoulders… And, of course, her beautiful face…

"You're perfect." I breathed before I could stop myself. I had seen her without clothes before, but now… with the light illuminating her body… It was like I was seeing her like this for the first time.

"You're the one to talk…" she replied shyly and we both lowered our heads, trying to hide our blushing faces. "Just… watch."

And I did as she asked, taking my time to savour the sight, trying my hardest to burn the images into my brain for… future reference.

At first she seemed unsure of what to do, making shaky, clumsy movements with her hips, ineffectively mirroring the steady beats of the music. I could understand that perfectly, I seriously doubted she had even gone to dance before. I'd have to change that someday… Despite her clumsiness, I couldn't take my eyes off the way her body moved, the way the shadows danced over her skin… It seemed so surreal.

But it took her one glance at my direction (I really hoped I wasn't drooling) to regain some of the earlier confidence. Her movements eventually got smoother, spicier and less shaky. It didn't take long before she actually managed to find the proper rhythm and began moving her lower half in circular motions.

She raised her hands above her head and, delicately, started mimicking the way her legs moved, occasionally using them both to grab a few long strands of lush blue hair and pull them up before letting it fall down like a shiny waterfall over her breasts and neck. Simple action… yet so incredibly erotic.

During her slow dance the songs changed a couple of times, all of them different variations of the first one. I didn't mind though – her elegant movements seemed perfect fort that sort of music.

She was a fast learner, I noted. It only took her a few more minutes before her entire body was completely in sync with the songs, managing to adjust to each time the rhythm changed. I paid a lot of attention to her face as well. Her eyes would close every now and then and she would turn her face upwards, to the nothingness. Not to mention the incredibly mouthwatering way she would bite on her lower lip…

I could tell she had genuinely started to enjoy the dance herself. And somehow that fact made it even more enjoyable for me… which didn't help my current condition. I had been staring like a fish for the last fifteen minutes. Natsuki's goal to make me… _horny_ (merely thinking about the word made me feel like a hormone-ridden teenager) was more than successful. The uncomfortable tingling between my legs had increased… to put it lightly. I had the embarrassing feeling that if I tried to get up from my place I would be _dripping_ all the way down to my ankles.

My body was begging for contact… Contact which I alone wasn't enough to provide. I wanted to touch and be touched. And yet… I wasn't doing anything about my needs. I just watched Natsuki dancing with hungry eyes and quivering body, but I had long stopped trying to relieve the painful heat in my privates. I felt like a masochist… I probably was.

As for Natsuki… she wasn't helping. Quite the opposite. She was growing more and more adventurous with each passing minute… Giving me the occasional wink, making suggestive motions with her fingers, spinning her body and displaying her curvy rear, dragging her nails all over her body, pulling on the straps of her bra and panties teasingly, but never really taking them off… It just made me lose my mind. I was moaning audibly and my legs were tightly pressed together, just by watching… I wanted more, I was _begging_ for more. So much more…

"Natsuki…" I whimpered after another painful minute. "_Please_…"

"Please? Please what_, Shi-zu-ru?"_ she breathed, accenting on my name's every syllable. I shivered.

"Please, I-I want to see you…" I begged.

"You can see me already, silly." She teased, grinning at my helpless expression. The roles had been reversed. She was the one doing all the teasing now.

"You know what I mean!" I all but shouted in desperation. 'Please, my love…'

This time, she seemed to understand how needy I was and decided to oblige.

At first it didn't look like it, but she started getting nearer and nearer with every spin and movement. Slowly, but surely… When she finally reached my form her motions somewhat began to slow their pace and she danced just a few inches away from me. My breath caught in my throat as I noticed a colourless liquid substance dripping down her legs. Before I could stop myself I stuck my tongue and licked my lips. My action managed to break her confidence for a moment as she paused, her red cheeks clearly visible. Fortunately for me, it didn't last too long.

When she got a hold of herself, with a swift, elegant lunge, she spread her thighs and landed on my lap, straddling my knees in the process. She observed my pleading face for a few moments before going on with her plan. Natsuki began rocking her lower half back and forth, making me go wild with the pleasure those small movements brought me.

'Oh God, help me…' I thought as she lifted the ends of my red dress upwards so that I could finally feel her wet skin against mine. There were no words that could describe it. I felt as though I was on the verge of my climax, but the pressure over my womanhood still wasn't enough. I bit hard on my lower lip, trying not to scream, whether from pleasure or painful despair, I did not know.

Natsuki was having a similar reaction to mine. Her entire body was shaking and she had closed her eyes shut, her lips trembling – barely holding back the mewls of drunken satisfaction.

Suddenly, she stopped her movements and I let out a groan. Why?

My lover brought her hands behind her back and with a quiet _click _unclasped her bra. Having realized what had happened, I snarled in an almost animalistic fashion and caught the front side of the offending piece of underwear with my teeth, removing it off her breasts and throwing it away.

I marvelled the perky breasts and the adorable pink nipples, contrasting on the pale skin. I licked my lips.

"Wait," Natsuki mumbled before I could part my mouth and take one of those pretty mounds between my teeth. "You'll have to wait for that."

"But why?" I whined like a child that had been denied its most precious toy.

Natsuki had never been someone to directly express herself and she confirmed that again – she just acted.

Her hands grabbed my dress and quickly pulled it off of me, ripping the straps at my shoulders. I pouted, but this sudden aggressiveness only turned me on and I decided to add it to the list of _punishments. _

She parted my legs with her waist and, ever so leisurely, grinded the entire length of her body over my mid-section, sending little jolts of electricity over my privates. Slowly, her tongue followed suit, ghosting over the valley between my breasts and going down my stomach. I let out a long, lustful moan, urging her to keep going. She didn't disappoint.

When she reached the laces of my white panties she fumbled her tongue over my skin a bit more before biting on the silky material and gently pulling on it, silently asking me to assist her. I lifted my rear slightly as she dragged it all the way down. The sight, Natsuki on all fours with a pair of panties hanging from the corner of her pink lips, was one of the sexiest things I had seen in my entire life, I thought, letting out a pleased growl, testing the garter that was tied around my wrists.

After her little show Natsuki slowly started to make her way back up, kissing and licking the inside of both my legs, eliciting small sighs of pleasure from me. But when she finally reached my womanhood her cool breath ran over my pulsing clit and, instead, focused on kissing the moist skin around it.

"Natsuki!" I groaned for what it seemed like the hundredth time this day. "Stop teasing!"

"Or what?" she peered up at me, but not before grazing her lips over my sweet spot and then pressing her bare breasts against my center, making me hiss.

"Or else I'll punish you later and, I swear, you'll be _begging _me to touch you." I breathed darkly for added effect as hard as it was to keep a straight face considering where Natsuki's head was.

Even though I noticed her form shivering at the sound of my raspy voice and the way her eyes flashed lustily, making me question the possibility that I was the only one with masochistic tendencies around here, she decided not to make me wait any longer and dove in.

My whole body bucked when she stuck out her tongue and gave a long lazy lick over my bundle of nerves. I parted my lips and let out another loud moan, savouring the feeling I had been denied for so long.

'Good thing the walls are soundproof.' Was one of the many conflicted thoughts running across my mind.

Seeing the effect her actions had on me, Natsuki got bolder and reached her hands, unclasping my front closure bra and taking one of my rock hard nipples between her thumb and index finger, pinching roughly, making me whimper pathetically.

"Ahhh! Mmmh, Natsu—uhhh—ki…" I gasped her name desperately like it was some sort of chant.

She didn't go all slowly on me like before. Her mouth worked its magic over my needy slit, licking and nipping the sensitive flesh. But each time I felt I was nearing my the edge she would back away, letting me recover for a few moments and ignoring my pleas to finish what she had started, before diving in once again, eliciting loud cries of ecstasy.

"Natsuki," I breathed through clenched teeth, trying hard not to scream in frustration when her mouth once again left my dripping vulva and she peered up at my red face. "You're torturing me, like that…"

"You like it." She stated, licking her lips.

She was right. I liked it, being handled like this, but I couldn't take it anymore. I felt as though I was going to explode from the suppressed heat in abdomen. I wanted it gone. She had made me feel this way and now I wanted her to take care of it.

As if having read the urgency in my voice and gaze, Natsuki shook her head and sighed.

"You always take your time with this sort of thing, can you blame me?" she mumbled cutely and lowered her face. Before I could get the chance to answer, however, her tongue was on my core yet again, this time parting my outer lips and delving the hot wet muscle deep inside me.

I threw my head back and screamed bloody murder as my very being was filled with her. It felt incredible, spiritual in a certain way even… I was overcome by maddening, blinding ecstasy… I lost control of my body and started bucking my hips wildly against her mouth, producing even more pleasure from grinding my clit against her teeth.

She didn't stop this time, using her hands to cup and squeeze my breasts, to stimulate me even further. Her tongue was relentless, making its way deeper and deeper inside me, teasing my hyper sensitive inner walls.

The built up heat inside my stomach was about to be put off, I could feel the high tide approaching. I carved for it, letting Natsuki know with my uncontrollable whimpers and grasps.

"N-Naahh-tsukii-ahhh!" I was now repeatedly moaning her name as if my entire existence was dependant on her.

After what seemed like an eternity of constant I finally reached the climax, but this time she allowed me to release the entire tension that had been gathering up inside me, poisoning my body.

Everything went blank for one short moment, I lost all my senses. I couldn't feel, see or smell anything… And then it came… In that very moment Natsuki twirled her tongue and used her fingers to pinch my clit. That was all I needed.

With one long-drawn guttural moan I came crashing down from what I believed had been Paradise and rocked my entire body, riding out my orgasm, trying to draw it for long as possible. I pressed mid-section to her mouth, wrapping my legs around her hips to pull her even closer.

My girlfriend kept her tongue inside me through the entire time, massaging the wet flesh with shaky fingers. She had closed her eyes, cheeks rosy red, a few drops of liquid sliding down her neck, disappearing between her breasts.

When I finally calmed down and my muscles had stopped spasming I felt it leaving my body. Natsuki licked the flowing juices, careful not to waste a single drop, before planting one last loving kiss on my clit and moving away. She slowly ghosted her lips up my stomach, pausing at my chest to nip at my, and looked up at me, her silky soft, wet lips begging to be devoured. I couldn't just ignore that, right?

I lowered my head and pressed my lips to hers, moaning in delight as I tasted myself on her.

"I don't think I'd be able to wait until next year…" I whispered teasingly as I rested my chin atop her dark haired crown.

She laughed, sending pleasant chills up my spine. What a wonderful sound…

"If you behave I might think of another surprise, for Christmas…" she replied, her eyes sparkling.

The flames of my desires immediately started burning again at her words. I let out a quiet giggle when something occurred to me.

"Natsuki," I breathed seductively in her ear, my lips curving into a smirk, much like hers an hour ago. "You do realize that the night is still young, right? You do not seriously think that we are… that _I _am done with you, don't you?"

If she actually had had those thought, her face didn't show it as her entire form pulsated at the sound of my voice and her green orbs widened. Adorable…

"Untie me." I ordered, staring intently back at her. She had had her fun… Now it was my turn to touch.

It hadn't been long since I discovered the effect the sultriness of my voice during sex had on my lover, she sometimes reminded me of an obedient puppy. I liked to take advantage of that reaction.

Just as I had hoped Natsuki complied, her arms reaching behind my back, never breaking the intense eye contact. Her fingers had some trouble finding the knots, but after a moment that seemed like much more because of my impatience she managed to loosen up the garter.

I made every second count.

Without a single word I took a hold of her slim figure, my palms cupping her firm ass, and swept her off her feet, her slender yet strong legs wrapping around my waist.

I kicked the chair away and quickly lay her body on the bed, pinning her against the soft covers. I didn't go easy on her.

Beginning with her upper half, I took my time ravaging her mouth, dominating her in a rough kiss. She did put up quite a fight though, I had to admit…

After deciding that her lips were already red and puffy enough from all that kissing, I made my way down, licking and nipping on every little bit of creamy skin I could get my mouth on. She had made me feel like a goddess and now I wanted her to feel the exact same way, to worship her body as she had mine…

I paused over her neck and sucked vigorously at her pulse point, enjoying the pleasure-filled cries of ecstasy that followed my actions. Strangely enough, I couldn't stop looking at her face the entire time. I just loved the way she got all worked up. And I hadn't even gotten to the good part…

Her moans excited me and fuelled my sex drive to the maximum. I trailed my tongue lower, reaching soft mounds. I cupped them, using both palms, and pinched her nipples, much like she had done earlier to me. She whimpered and grinded her dripping sex against my stomach, searching for some sort of friction to ease her arousal.

I grinned evilly when she whined in frustration as the much needed contact was denied. I kept legs pinned to the covers so she wouldn't be able to move her lower body.

"Shizuru-nghhh!" she pleaded desperately while my mouth approached her the hard peeks on her breast.

'That's your punishment for putting me through so much earlier, my love.' I chanted in my head, enjoying the way she screamed my name when I bit hard on her right nipple, rolling it between my teeth and using my tongue to stimulate it.

"You're—aghhh… mean!" she managed through rasped breaths.

I paid no mind to her accusations. She had been the one to tease me on the first place, had she not? The fact that I liked doing it on a daily basis was ignored. It's not like she minded.

Deciding that her breasts had received enough attention I moved further down south, leaving a wet trail of saliva over her belly with my tongue on the way. I stopped at her bellybutton and licked around it, eliciting an amusing mix both a moan and a snicker from Natsuki. That made me smile.

Once I had finally reached my prize I froze on my place and took a long sniff. The heavy smell of her arousal filled my nostrils, overriding my senses.

"You _smell _divine." I practically moaned, making Natsuki blush. I had to admit, it was getting fairly difficult to tell her blushes apart. She didn't know what to say so I just continued my handiwork.

I lowered my head to her moist panties and kissed the top of the thin fabric, making Natsuki sigh blissfully. Too bad she was going to be mad about what I did after that.

With a smirk, I grabbed the piece of lacy underwear and tore it off her skin, adding it to the pile of clothes next to the bed.

"Shizuru!" she gasped and opened her eyes to scoff at me. I knew how much she loved her trademark lingerie and yet I couldn't stop myself… "That was—"

I didn't leave her finish her sentence. Her frown immediately turned into expression of pleasure and her words came out as a whimper when I latched my mouth to her sensitive throbbing clit.

"Mmm… Shizuru!" she called my name again, this time in the form of a loud groan.

My smirk extended. 'Now that's more like it…'

I probed her pretty pink flower with my tongue before sucking on it gently, marvelling the way her body would spasm and buck with each lick. I could feel the tension building inside her core and I hadn't even done more than a few loving licks. She was nearing the edge fast… faster than me for sure. I understood her. She had been waiting for this release so long and even though I would have liked to play her body like a finely tuned instrument, I didn't want to torture her… well, not yet… but maybe later, during the darkest hours of the night, who knew…

So instead of stalling stroked my thumb over the little bundle of nerves and allowed my tongue to part her lips, taking in as much as I could, relishing her wild bucks and the feeling of her nails digging into my scalp. She was on the verge of tears…

It didn't take long. Natsuki screamed my name, biting hard on one of her fists, as a strong orgasm shook her whole being like an earthquake and her juices flowed freely on my tongue. In that moment of primal pleasure, she looked absolutely breath-taking. I couldn't tear my gaze of the sight: her lithe muscles clenching and unclenching, her cute toes curling back, her head throwing back and forth as her cries filled my hearing…

"You're beautiful…" I whispered, knowing perfectly well that she couldn't hear me.

Her glistening body trembled wildly as I held her close, whispering soothing nothings into her ear until the aftershocks of her climax had passed away.

I wasn't about to end it here though. It wasn't the time to cuddle just yet. I waited her to recover before moving in again.

"Once is never enough for you…" she breathed, her face a mix of amusement and desire. Even though she would never admit it I was sure that Natsuki had a long-lasting sex drive.

"You know me too well, dear…"

I stood on my knees and positioned myself so that our sexes were pressing against each other. We both hissed at the delightful contact, our juices mixing together. My gaze met her green orbs, telling her to follow my lead.

I began rocking my hips, slowly at first, giving her time to adjust to my pace. She mimicked my movements and our clits met together, both of us letting out pleased groans. I pulled her right leg to me and threw her knee over my shoulder, holding onto her thigh tightly, so that I could have better access to her womanhood.

Soon she matched my rhythm and the pace of our movements eventually started increasing.

"Natsukiii…" I would gasp each time her thrusts met mine, the feeling of my wet sex grinding against hers bringing back burning tension in abdomen.

As our pace got faster our moans and pants only got huskier and louder. I was losing control over my limbs so I lowered my body, my intense thrusts into Natsuki never stopping, and lay over her. Thank God, her body was so flexible otherwise the parallel position in which her legs were spread would have hurt. My hands found her cleavage and I cupped her breasts, massaging them roughly, while my lips met hers in a sloppy wet kiss. Natsuki wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, as if trying to conquer an invisible barrier between us and connect our very souls…

I could feel I was nearing my climax again and, judging by her furious bucks, my girlfriend was too. I wanted us reach that point together, to experience it as one, and rocked my hips just as viciously, our moans muffled by the others lips.

Our bodies were a wildly moving mass of limbs and I doubted that one could tell who was who. We were thrusting against each other with unrecognizable guttural growls, resembling two wild cats fighting for dominance. We had reached the most primal form of love making and it felt amazing. Skin pressing to skin… Lips to lips… Digging our nails into the others flesh, causing mild pleasurable pain… It was driving me wild.

After an eternity… that feeling of merging, as if we were one… I felt it… Our sweat covered bodies bucked _hard_ for one last time and then… Darkness…

Everything went blank for one short moment, much like my first orgasm, but much different this time. Silence seemed to overcome our surroundings, excluding the distant sound of the music playing…

We came together, screaming the other's name like two madwomen. Our forms spasmed almost painfully and we cried as one in pleasure, biting on the other's shoulder…

I felt so… alive.

The feeling lasted for a good few moments before I could finally move any part of my body.

Trembling, my knees wobbly, I flipped us over so that I was cradling Natsuki, my arms protectively wrapping around her quivering form. She mirrored my actions and cuddled her face under my chin, seeking the warmth of my breasts.

No one said anything for the next five minutes. We just lay there, breathing heavily…

"Th-that was…" I began, trying to find the right words and fighting with the unresponsiveness of my tongue.

"…Amazing." She finished it for me with equal shock in her tone.

"I…"

"Happy Birthday…" she said suddenly, surprising me. I had completely forgotten the main reason behind our current state.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened in my entire life, Birthday or not." I whispered lovingly and pulled her in for a kiss, gentle and tender this time, trying to pour all my feelings into it, to let her know that I was willing to spend my entire existence with her.

"You're lame… but I love you too…" she smiled as the kiss broke.

I laughed and tightened my hold on her, planning on never letting go and she returned the embrace.

We had reached a quiet agreement.

I was happy.

"Hey Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"A-again?"

A laugh.

"You're becoming more and more like me with each passing day, you know that?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Such a rude girl…"

And yet... I obeyed…

A long night, indeed…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So... you're reading this… I assume you've read it all the way to the end? :D Leave a review to let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism.

Oh, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year y'all (in case I don't manage to finish my other fics on time)! I hope you all have a lovely holiday and keep the fandom alive :)

Best wishes!


End file.
